Instant messaging is used to describe a computer network service for the communication of textual messages between users in a real-time manner. Three major providers of instant messaging services are America On-Line Instant Messaging (AIM), Microsoft Network (MSN) Messenger, and Yahoo Instant Messenger. These providers enable subscribers to access an instant messaging service through a subscriber's Internet service provider (ISP), if different from the instant message service provider. Consequently, an instant messaging subscriber uses a computer terminal executing an application program to couple to an ISP and then access an instant messaging service. Once the instant messaging service is accessed, the user may query the service for identification of the “buddies” that are currently accessing the instant messaging service provider. “Buddies” are other subscribers to the instant messaging service that a subscriber has identified by including them in his or her buddy list. A subscriber may then initiate an instant messaging session with a buddy by typing and addressing a textual/graphical message to one of the buddies on the messaging service. When the subscriber activates the sending function for the message, the messaging service communicates the message to a buddy and activates a notification feature, such as an audio file, to inform the buddy that a message has been received through the instant messaging service. The buddy may then view the message, type a response, and send it through the messaging service. The conversation may continue in this manner until one of the parties terminates the session.
Conversation sessions with multiple buddies at substantially the same time may be conducted by an instant messaging subscriber. U.S. Pat. No. 6,539,421 describes the problems associated with the management and display of multiple conversation sessions on an instant messaging terminal. Among the issues that need to be addressed is the need for navigating between message windows because separate message windows are used for different conversation sessions. Consequently, a subscriber needs to be able to identify a conversation session in a window so the subscriber can respond appropriately to the conversation displayed in the window.
Communication terminals for receiving textual and graphic messages are well-known. These terminals include cellular telephones, two-way pagers, personal digital assistants (PDAs), and handheld computers, which are commonly known as palmtop computers. The limitations of these devices for instant messaging are discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,173. In brief, these devices are either limited in their textual and graphical character entry systems, unable to provide display access when the device is in an inactive state, or difficult to manipulate for data entry without platform support for the keyboard. Consequently, U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,173 discloses an instant messaging terminal with an integrated keyboard and display that is not enclosed in a clamshell case when the terminal is in an inactive state.
Wireless fidelity communication, or Wi-Fi, as it is also known, is increasing in popularity. In particular, retail establishments are providing Wi-Fi access points so customers can couple to an ISP while enjoying a beverage at the establishment. The access point includes a radio transceiver coupled to a server that typically implements the 802.11b, 802.11a, or 802.11g communication standard. Locations providing wireless access points for the Internet are commonly referred to as “hotspots.” These hotspots are local area networks (LANs) and devices on such a LAN may be coupled to the Internet. The provision of wireless Internet access can be an important draw for an establishment, such as a coffee shop or the like. However, the access point must be implemented with care to reduce the risk that unscrupulous computer users will attempt Internet access through the access point for the purposes of web site hacking with an enhanced degree of anonymity. Design aspects considered in the implementation of a hotspot include the radius in which the transceiver effectively communicates and the security scheme that allows a customer to use an access point. Typically, the transmission power of the transceiver is limited to a level so the radiation pattern does not extend past the boundaries of the commercial premises to reduce the risk of unobserved access to the local network through the access point. Additionally, a security method, such as Wired Equivalent Privacy (WEP) or Wi-Fi Protected Access (WPA), is implemented by the access point components to determine whether Internet access is granted through the access point.
Not only is Wi-Fi used in the implementation of hotspots for commercial establishments but it is also used in homes as well. Such usage typically requires a Wi-Fi radio transceiver and router in a home or small office that wirelessly communicates with computers located in the home or office. The Wi-Fi router may also be used as an access point to the Internet. By using a Wi-Fi router, computers in the home or office are coupled together in a LAN without requiring cables to be coupled between the computers and the router for communication purposes. The range of the Wi-Fi transceiver and router is important to avoid eavesdropping on electronic communications within the home or office as well as to reduce the likelihood of unauthorized access to the Internet through the Wi-Fi router. Larger businesses may use multiple hotspots to provide coverage of a large building so communication devices within operating range of a Wi-Fi transceiver enable a person to remain accessible throughout the business premises.
Instant messaging is an increasingly popular service that is exploited at Wi-Fi hotspots and home locations. Instant messaging subscribers may access their instant messaging services through a hotspot or home/business Wi-Fi router to conduct communication sessions with buddies. That is, a subscriber may access the Internet at a hotspot, home, or business to converse with one or more buddies through an instant messaging service. However, efficient utilization of Wi-Fi access points is encumbered by a number of disadvantages with existing equipment. For one, most instant messaging is still implemented with portable computers that require some form of luggage for transportation. The smaller communication devices, such as PDAs, palm computers, and two-way pagers, suffer from the textual/graphical data entry issues discussed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,173. For example, the keyboard especially designed for supporting instant messaging features in U.S. Pat. No. 6,629,793 is either integrated in a regular sized keyboard typically used with desktop computers or into a foldout keyboard that couples to a PDA for data entry. The desktop computer is not easily transportable to Wi-Fi hotspots and the foldout keyboard still requires a flat surface for support. The keyboard integrated in the instant messaging terminal shown in U.S. Pat. No. 6,665,173 does not incorporate any special keys that facilitate instant messaging. Because the instant messaging keys are separated from the standard keyboard section, the combination of an instant messaging keyboard with a standard keyboard would adversely impact the overall size of the instant messaging terminal. Furthermore, the communication module of that terminal is disclosed as being one that supports cellular radio communication only. Such a device would be inoperative in a Wi-Fi hotspot.
Another limitation of existing instant messaging terminals is the restriction of accessing only one instant messaging service provider at a time. Consequently, even though a person may subscribe to multiple instant messaging services, only one service may be accessed. This limitation means that a subscriber may only establish conversation sessions with buddies on the instant messaging service currently being accessed. Support of multiple services would require management of multiple buddy lists because each instant messaging service provider would provide a separate buddy list to the terminal to identify the subscriber's buddies currently accessing the instant messaging service. Furthermore, the instant messaging services require different keystrokes to generate some of the emoticons frequently encountered in instant messaging sessions. Emoticons are graphical symbols intended to convey emotional aspects of a message. For example, one instant messaging service may require the typing of the following characters :-) to generate the symbol , while another instant messaging service may only require the typing of :) to generate the symbol , which is typically known as the smiley face. Thus, support across multiple instant messaging services may require a subscriber to remember the requisite keystrokes for generating symbols within each messaging service as well as keeping track of each buddy list and the multiple conversation windows.
Another limitation of instant messaging terminals is the procedure for locating an access point and authenticating the device for obtaining access to the Internet. At many access points, the WiFi radio transceiver transmits a signal, sometimes called a beacon, that indicates an access point is within range of the terminal. Some beacons advertise, while others do not advertise. “Advertising” in this context means the beacon signal contains an identifier for the access point. An access point identifier is required for gaining Internet access through the Wi-Fi router. If a Wi-Fi radio transceiver does not advertise, then the terminal is expected to have obtained the access point identifier and have it programmed into its communication procedure. However, many instant messaging subscribers are not familiar with the authorization protocol and the information required by the access point in order to be granted Internet service. This lapse in knowledge is further compounded when the access point also implements a security feature such as WEP or WPA. For example, an access point implementing WEP requires that the terminal provide a key as well as the access point identifier so a user may know enough to enter the access point or network identifier but fail to recognize that access denial is being based on failure to provide the WEP key. Even if a terminal user knows how to enter the access point identifier and any security information into the terminal, subsequent attempts to gain access require the user to remember this data and enter it at the appropriate time.
Instant messaging is increasingly popular with younger users. These users typically prefer multiple media stimuli in their environment while multi-tasking. For example, they frequently listen to their own music while viewing videos, making telephone calls, and exchanging instant messages with buddies. When these users are situated in a Wi-Fi hotspot, their choice of music is limited to the music being played at the hotspot premises. Frequently, these users would prefer to have more options than those provided by the management of the hotspot premises.
What is needed is an instant messaging terminal that incorporates keys for facilitating instant messaging features without requiring a table or other platform structure for stability during data entry.